memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Tzenkethi
The Tzenkethi are a spacefaring civilization native to the planet Tzenketh. They are led by a ruler called the autarch. In the 24th century, the Tzenkethi fought a war with the United Federation of Planets. Amongst the starships involved was the [[USS Okinawa|USS Okinawa]], under the command of Captain Leyton. (DS9: "The Adversary", "Homefront") In late 2371, Federation Ambassador Krajensky informed Captain Benjamin Sisko that the current Tzenkethi Autarch had been deposed. He sent the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] to the Federation-Tzenkethi border to reinforce the Federation presence to the new leading faction. However, the entire mission was actually engineered by the Dominion to incite another war between the two powers; there never was a coup d'etat, and Krajensky had in fact been replaced by a Founder. After his identity was exposed, the changeling commandeered the Defiant and attempted to attack the Tzenkethi settlement on M'kemas III, though he was stopped before the Defiant reached the planet. (DS9: "The Adversary") :It has been suggested that the name 'Tzenkethi' might be a near-anagram of 'The Kzinti'. This has never been confirmed, however. History The Tzenkethi (or Kzinti, it’s used interchangeably) are a race of vicious but intelligent carnivores, with a strong sense of honor. They come from a plain covered temperate world they call Kzin (or Kzin III), although non-natives often call it Tzenketh. Tzenkethi only eat flesh (preferably blood-raw and served at body temperature), and refuse to speak to herbivorous beings, save when absolutely necessary. They also revile pacifists, so Vulcans are doubly contemptible to them. They will reluctantly converse with omnivores like Humans, although they will use other peoples for food if possible. Tzenkethi females are non-sentient, animal-minded creatures (unlike Ferengi females who are only repressed), and fought over, kept in harems much like lion prides. Tzenkethi males frequently forget that females of other species are usually sentient beings. This leads many of them to underestimate female opponents, because they instinctively consider females to be inferior. They are very touchy about their honor and have no respect for vegetarian (herbivore) races (whom they consider prey). Culture The Tzenkethi Government most closely resembles a Hereditary Monarchy ruled by an Despot King called The Autarch. The Tzenkethi refer to their Empire as the Tzenkethi Coalition. The Autarch resides within the Grand Palace on Kzin III, the remaining Coalition is broken into 4 “Duchies�?. Each Duchy is ruled by a Altgrave, from within their own star system, with each Altgrave controlling 4 additional star systems each overseen by a Hetman. Bringing the Tzenkethi Coalition to a total of 21 star systems. The spiritual life and naming conventions of the Tzenkethi is very similar to that of ancient Native North Americans. Their natural predatory and aggressive instincts would have stopped them from ever evolving beyond the Stone Age, if they had not developed a strong spiritual and honorable culture. For example, their warrior code of single combat, commits them to fight to the death any foe who engages in hand-to-hand combat with one of them. If a Tzenkethi commander is physically attacked, combat reinforcements may not be requested until honor is settled. But they have no moral issues with eating other sentient beings although, if possible, such beings are rendered non-sentient beforehand. Also they have been known to host barbeques for their prisoners, who are the center of attention (and usually the main course as well). Tzenkethi technology development has been slowed by their distrust of pseudo-intelligent computers; the Tzenkethi have ancient legends of weapons haunted by dead owners, and thus are reluctant to deal with machinery that talks. As mentioned before female Tzenkethi are little more then animals, and male Tzenkethi keep harems of females. Female Tzenkethi are as aggressive as their male counterparts, so the stronger the male the larger the harem. Harem size is often used as a badge of pride among Tzenkethi males, proving his strength to control so many females and not be torn to pieces. Tzenkethi females become fertile twice per year and generally give birth to 1 or 2 Tzenkethi cubs. Females become even more dangerous when they have cubs, and none should approach her for the first few months. The Tzenkethi produce Telepaths (male only), about 1 in 1000 are born with Psionic Skill, a little less then half that number are able to be trained to use it. Tzenkethi Telepaths are trained by Shamans and function as a form of “Spiritual Doctor�?, or advisor. But these individuals tend to be unhappy neurotics. Although they do not need to touch a subject to read its mind, they are reluctant to read non-Tzenkethi minds, and will only read herbivore or female minds if disciplined by a commander. Reading minds causes great psychological stress to Shamans, and unless the Shaman rests for a period of time after each use of their Psionic Skills, the stresses build up and they tend to lose consciousness. Thus, Tzenkethi commanders do not use their Shamans casually. Tzenkethi vessels normally carry at least 1 or 2 Shamans. Kzin (or Tzenketh) is the home to two sentient species, the Tzenkethi, and the Mirak. The Mirak have the same type of Personality and cultural tendencies as the Tzenkethi. The three main differences between the two species are: the Mirak resemble bipedal Earth Lions, Mirak females are as intelligent as the males (and are treated equally), and Mirak never produce Telepathic Shamans. Early in their history the Tzenkethi enslaved the Mirak and used them for every sort of menial task, and even as a form of shock troops in their military. The Mirak remained a slave class until more then 70 years after the Tzenkethi had discovered Warp travel, when they gained momentary freedom. This freedom lasted for nearly 70 years, before the Tzenkethi recaptured them and returned them to slavery. Tzenkethi have two common names, one is their “Birth�? name the other their “Given�? name. The Birth name is given to every cub by the eldest male in the family, this name is known to only the family and is used only in private. A Tzenkethi’s Given name is first bestowed upon him by the local Shamans, although it is far from permanent. The Given name is most often changed as a Tzenkethi moves through stations in life, each Commander, Overseer, or Political Figure, can rename any Tzenkethi serving under them and most often do. Each name change is recorded, and only a Tzenkethi of a higher rank (or position) can change a previous name given to a Tzenkethi. Many Tzenkethi strive to be named by royalty, and those with names granted by them are treated with great respect. Tzenkethi also prefer to be addressed by their title or rank, instead of by name. The Tzenkethi political/military ranking system (with appropriate equivalent function) is as follows: - Autarch (King/Despot) - Altgrave (Ruler of System Group, 5 Systems) - Hetman (Ruler of System, 4 per System Group) - Kniaz (Fleet Admiral/Lord or Land Owner, multiple per Baron) - Lyran (Captain) - Arrogate (Commander, Lieutenant Commander) - Warrior (Lieutenant, Lieutenant Junior Grade) - Page (Ensign) Female Tzenkethi are never given names. Example Birth Names: Grrth, Purk, Rowell, Merow Example Given Names: Thuna-Chuff (“Thunderclaw�?), Bor-Fon (“Bloodfang�?), Wun-Par (“Warpelt�?), royalty tends to grant more elaborate names such as Run’de’Hurn (“Roars with Honor�?), Sag’de’Del (“Strikes with Death�?), or Ben’leta’Mul (“Brother of the Moon�?). Note: There is strong evidence that the Tzenkethi and the Mirak where created through genetic manipulation. Both races believe in a group of great ancestral spirits, called the Slavers. According to their legends the Slavers created them as the ultimate servants from themselves, and legend says they served well. But the Slavers had forgotten themselves in their rise to Godhood, and in time they all died out. Leaving only their spirits behind to help guide the Tzenkethi, and the Mirak through life. Aside from this legend, there has been several archeological discoveries in their region of space that prove a highly advanced race once existed there. A race that died out thousands of years ago, and who’s name literally translates to “Master�? in Kzinti. Both species also exhibit a strange mixture of feline and primate DNAs. The structure is so precise that the chances of it occurring naturally are nearly zero. Also the fact that Psionic Tzenkethi seem to be an unnatural condition (even for them), that actually damages those that express Psionic abilities is evidence of a forced mutation. These suppositions could be entirely wrong. Tzenkethi also revere nature spirits, and the spirits of their own dead. It is also unlikely that any species will actually remember the moment of their own creation. They may have evolved naturally and later were conquered by another race. Without further investigation this remains a mystery. Anatomy and Physiology Tzenkethi are bipedal felinoids, they are orange-furred, and have an appearance similar to an Earth Tiger, although a Tzenkethi’s ears and tail are hairless. The Tzenkethi are physically large (averaging 2.5 meters tall), and possess 2 Hearts. Tzenkethi wear various armored flightsuits (looking similar to yellowish orange, armored versions of late 21st Century Earth spacesuits), that often afford additional protection and/or EVA activity. Tzenkethi tend to carry at least one archaic martial weapon (dagger, axe, sword, etc.) as well as a Disruptor. A Tzenkethi has a natural lifespan with an average of 85 to 100 years.